1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strength training apparatus for strengthening the body muscles, having a housing and at least one spring element which is disposed in the housing and which can be acted upon by muscular force.
2. The Prior Art
Training apparatus are known which have variable pulling resistances. The apparatus is held by one hand, while the other hand holds a pulling cable to pull this cable away from the apparatus. A cable supply is provided on or in the apparatus, and is released with varying degrees of resistance by the pulling hand. Other apparatus offer pressure resistances. Their operation requires both hands to move towards one another against the resistance of springs or telescopic systems.
Both kinds of apparatus require a length of from 70 to 100 cm to be guided between the two hands. The two hands both require such distances of movement to enable the body muscles to make a complete full movement against the resistance of the apparatus. This type of exercise provides a complete range of movement for the muscles being used.
Apparatus is also known which is held by one or both feet. A cable running through the apparatus is acted upon by a resistance and is alternately pulled by the hands. One disadvantage of the prior art pulling apparatus is that it must accommodate long lengths of cable. The same disadvantage applies to the lengths of cable required for coiled supplies of cable disposed outside the apparatus. Pressure apparatus must have an overall cable length of approximately 100 cm to be able to provide an adequate distance of movement for the telescoping devices. Therefore, the prior art necessitates the use of large sized equipment.